Dazed
by Dazed Daisy
Summary: Hermione seems distant, and dazed at times, often daydreaming in class. Why? She's fallen in love. But not with any old boy.. Or any boy. Its going to get angsty, and love will be deep. (spoilers - writing paused due to illness/broken computer)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This will probably contain femmeslash, in time. As of yet, it is innocent. For how long, I do not know. It revolves around Hermione, who has fallen in love with another girl. Will true love prevail? I'll continue this, but I'd appreciate all reviews. 

**Warning: **Do not read this if you are offended by themes of an adult nature, or lesbians.

**Disclaimer:** Currently, I own none of the characters. They belong to Joanne Rowling. I'm just toying with them, their feelings and their emotions.

**Setting:** This story takes place in their sixth year at Hogwarts.

**Dazed**

**Chapter 1**

"What?" Hermione asked, jogging awake from a doze.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, goggling at her, "The bell just went! You've been asleep for all of History of Magic… Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

"I'm just tired, that's all," Hermione snapped, glaring at her friend, thoughts reeling.

"You'd better get more sleep," Ron retorted, "We need your notes, don't we Harry?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Harry replied.

Ron sighed inwardly. These days he felt like he was the only one still himself. Ever since Sirius had fallen through the veil, Harry had been a bit distant. He'd been trying to be how he was, but he wasn't happy, and fool could see that. But some of the time he'd be the old Harry, just a bit more subdued.

As for Hermione, Ron had no idea what had happened to her. When they'd first come back and started sixth year, she'd been fine, delighted with all the "Outstanding" grades she'd received for her OWLS. But recently she just seemed to drift away easily.

The three swung their bags over their shoulders in unison, and walked down the stairs headed towards the smell of lunch. Ron inhaled deeply, and exhaled with a blissful sigh.

"Food… That's the basis of life, that is. I dunno what we'd do without it," Ron said, his increasing pace leading the others to the Great Hall.

"Is that an attempt at philosophy, Ron?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron scowled at her. "I was just trying to have a conversation – but that's pretty rare these days, isn't it Hermione? You've actually come out of your dream world long enough to exchange words with your insignificant friends?"

"Oh stop, Ron! I've just been really busy, you know that!" Hermione replied, frown deepening. Deciding it was time they stopped arguing, and talked to Harry, Hermione said, "We've got Potions this afternoon Harry. Have you spoken to Professor Snape anymore about your-"

Hermione glanced around. There were too many people there for her to risk saying the word Occlumency, although it was unlikely that many would know, or even understand, the meaning of this. "Remedial Potions. You do need them you know…"

Hermione trailed off, unwillingly to bring up the topic of Sirius.

"You mean so I don't get anyone else killed?" Harry said rather loudly. Several heads turned, all looking slightly afraid.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," Neville said, waving them over to the far end of the Gryffindor table.

"He's right, mate," Ron said, looking at his friend with concern for his on-going guilt trip.

Harry blinked back tears. Hermione looked at him with concern to rival Ron's in her face, and said, "He's gone, Harry. We need to carry on… Don't forget him, just… Well, just try to continue as normal. Remember, Voldemort is our focus now."

Harry nodded, and shrugged, as if to shrug away the cloak of guilt and remorse that seemed to come to rest on his shoulders far too often for his liking.

Hermione stood up, and said, "I'll see you later! There's something I want to check in the library!"

On that note, she dashed off, but it wasn't the library she ended up in. As she hurried away, Ron shook his head and said, "Barmy, that one."

Hermione sat down with a little sigh, leaning against the cool wall. She allowed her bag to fall beside her as she closed her eyes, engulfing herself in thoughts of her love.

She had not being dozing, for lack of sleep. She'd been daydreaming about the centre of her affection – but how could she ever be with that one person? Having known her for years, her affection had grown into desire, and love. She longed, more than anything else, to plant a kiss on that girls soft lips.

That was the problem. She was a freak – she didn't love a boy, like all the other girls. She was in love with a girl, a beautiful girl, a _straight girl, who had a boyfriend._

Hermione's hand brushed her lips, imagining what it would be like to kiss her, touch her…

But Ron would not approve. Harry, well, Hermione didn't know what he'd say. All she knew was that she was in love with Ginny. Madly.

**End Note:** There it is, the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. I'm glad you like it; I'll try to put more detail into it. I can write now, I got my computer back, thank god. Or Satan, your call. Anyway, I'll get on with the story. 

**Warning: **Do not read this if you are offended by themes of an adult nature, or lesbians.

**Disclaimer:** Currently, I own none of the characters. They belong to Joanne Rowling. I'm just toying with them, their feelings and their emotions.

**Setting:** This story takes place in their sixth year at Hogwarts.

**Dazed**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Ginny bounded into Hermione's dormitory, grinning from ear to ear. Ginny, voice positively brimming with excitement, cried, "Hermione! Wake Up! Guess what's happened?"

Hermione, still half asleep, yawned and, blinking dozily, gave her head a little shake, as if to shake the sleep out of her mind. Was she dreaming, or did Ginny just run into her dorm with nothing but a thin nightdress on?

"Uh..?" Hermione replied, questioning her friend, and love. 

"You will never guess who just asked me out!" Ginny replied, smiling, "I've liked him for ages, and-"

Ginny stopped, staring at Hermione, before persisting, in a soft, concerned voice, "What's wrong, Hermione? You look upset."

Hermione shook her head, and put on a smile, replying, "I'm fine. Who's the lucky boy?"

Inside, she battled with her emotions. So, she'd finally split up with Dean. Hermione had hoped she might stay single long enough for her to talk to her, explain how she felt. Maybe something could even become of it. But that might ruin their friendship, and that was the last thing Hermione wanted. But a new boy, how would she ever keep her feelings in check? If she carried on looking and acting like this, Ginny would figure it out, maybe even hate her. If that happened, Hermione didn't know what she'd do.

Shaking her head again, to rid the emotions and thoughts from her head, she realized Ginny had been talking.

"What? Sorry, I'm not awake," Hermione offered apologetically.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly! You normally get up before this, and now you're full of sleep!"

Hermione yawned in response, still blocking her feelings out, and replied, in what she hoped was a calm, dry voice, "You weren't studying all night, were you?"

Ginny shook her head at her friend, then blurted, "Harry! I mean, I know I got over him and all, but I always wondered… And now we're going out! He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, said I'd matured a lot and he really needed someone to talk to…."

She trailed off, and said quieter, "I'm rambling on, aren't I? Sorry, I'm just really… Happy. You should get yourself a boyfriend, Hermione. I mean, I know you write to Krum and all, but he's too far off to be much use, really. You need a proper boyfriend."

Hermione shrugged and flapped a hand at her, before pulling her cover up over her, and allowing the tears to creep down her cheek, and dampen her pillow.

"I'll see you later, Herm," Ginny said, and left the dormitory.

_So, she's dating Harry,_ Hermione thought. _At least it's someone who will treat her well. But he's hardly been treating us well, has he? Always flipping at us – what if he becomes abusive? NO! Stop it, Hermione; you just want to think he'll be bad so it'll give you an excuse to split them up. You have no right to meddle in either of their lives; they're both your friends. I will__ be fine. I'm just jealous, perhaps its time I right to Viktor again, that'll cheer me up. Don't think about it, concentrate on your studies and you'll be perfectly fine._

Hermione wiped her eyes, and got out of bed. Half stumbling, half crawling, Hermione went to her trunk, and pulled her clothes out of her trunk. She put on her favorite pair of pink briefs, with "Hermione" written on them in a darker pink. Grabbing the matching pink bra, Hermione pulled them on. Looking out of the window, Hermione thought it looked like a rather warm day, the sun was out already. Pulling on a pair of black leggings, and a black vest top, Hermione went for comfort and coolness rather than safety. She'd just have to hope her robe didn't blow up – there was no wind, no reason for it to, after all.

Finally, Hermione pulled a black robe on over her clothes. Looking around, she spotted her timetable on her small beside cabinet. Reading it, she saw that before break she had Arithmancy. Hermione smiled – her favorite subject. After that she had Herbology, and then, Hermione sighed. Double Potions after lunch. Searching through her trunk, pulling out the necessary books, Hermione stared in the mirror. 

Giving her eyes a quick rub, Hermione decided against make-up. Her books now in her bag, Hermione slung it over her shoulder, and made her way down to the common room. Spotting Harry and Ron, Hermione fixed a smile onto her face, forbidding herself to seem at all down in the dumps.

Walking over to them, Hermione smiled.

"I heard the good news, Harry."

Harry smiled, as did Ron.

"It's better than Dean," Ron grumbled.

Harry and Hermione exchanged grins.

"I thought you said she should get with Harry, Ron?" Hermione asked, still ignoring the call of her feelings and emotions.

"I'd rather she didn't date at all," Ron retorted.

"Would you rather she became a nun, Ron?" Hermione asked, laughing. Harry joined in laughing, just as Ginny walked down the stairs to the Girls Dormitory.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Hi!" Ginny replied, walking over to Harry. She held his hand and gave it a re-assuring squeeze, then turned to the other two, "Morning Ron, Hermione."

"Mm," Ron replied, yawning.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are we keeping you up, Ron? You really should get ready for class. You've got Divination first period," Hermione said, flashing Ron a smug smile, clearly stating that she had Arithmancy.

"Oh no," Ron grumbled.

Harry frowned, and added, "It's strange with two teachers, especially when ones a centaur, and the others Trelawney!"

Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll see you later. I have Potions first, I'm meeting Luna in the Great Hall."

Harry watched Ginny exit the Common Room, before saying, "I'm not hungry… I think I'll go to Divination early. See you later."

Harry exited the Common Room too, and Hermione said to Ron, "Are you happy about those two or not?"

"I'm happy. I'm just not ecstatic," Ron replied, before grumpily slouching off to the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed. When had her life got so complicated? Wait. She remembered. When she fell in love with Ginny, and Ginny started going out with Harry. Would anything ever be resolved?

**Authors Note**: I had real trouble keeping the characters in character in this chapter, so it isn't at all useful. I might edit both of my chapters and re-post them, to try and keep the characters more, well, in character. Sorry it isn't a good chapter.


End file.
